


We Were One Before He Came Into the Picture

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi knows all of Kuroko's little pleasures. </p>
<p>He's willing to teach the new partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were One Before He Came Into the Picture

“It’s been so long since you last let me touch you like this,” he murmured lowly. His lidded eyes watched the other’s movements beneath him with as much intensity as a cat who finally pinned his prey. Kuroko turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to keep that heavy stare off of his face as pale skin bloomed crimson. His shirt had been pushed up to his collar, yearning hands reaching for whatever skin was exposed and itching for more. Calloused palms ran over his sensitive body. For a moment, blue eyes opened and met another’s. Kagami was sitting in a desk chair facing the bed, bright eyes burning with more than just starvation. They were wide with fascination, drawing every single movement and reaction into his memory. Kuroko felt warmth flare up in his cheeks, embarrassed by the other’s interest, yet he didn’t shut his eyes because he too was curious.

Akashi knew this.

He lowered his face close to the smaller boy’s, thin lips just barely brushing against his neck as he spoke. “And to think you had such a request.” Kuroko could feel the smile curve the other’s lips as the whispered words made their way to his ear and goosebumps prickled up on his skin. His eyes slipped closed and a shuddering sigh left him as Akashi spoke again, voice low and rough-sounding. “You’ve become shameless.”

Another shiver ran through his body and he turned to face Akashi again, daring to reach his arms out to him, winding around his shoulders to pull him closer, bodies flush. It was permitted in this moment, and Akashi allowed himself to be moved, though he also took some initiative. He ground his hips down into the other’s, causing Kuroko’s fingers to clutch tighter at the loose shirt hanging from Akashi’s body and his head to press back into the pillows. A small noise, akin to a whimper or a soft cry, managed to escape between bitten lips before he could stop it and both of the others in the room heard it as loud as a buzzer.

Akashi took it as a sign to begin, Kagami as a call to lean forward. Tight fists gripped the hem of his shorts and he resisted the urge to leap over to the bed and shove the other off of Kuroko so he could take over. He wanted desperately to hear more of those wanton noises, and he wanted to be the cause of them.

But he had some self restraint, and he knew what having a third person involved did for Kuroko, so he held back. He’d get his moment eventually and it’d be very well worth it.

For once, Kuroko had all of the attention on him and he was feeling pleasantly overwhelmed by it all. Akashi leaned up from where he had been hovering over the other and tugged his shirt off before reaching back down and roughly pushing Kuroko’s own shirt the rest of the way off. While smaller hands were outstretched over his head, he took advantage and pinned them there, leaving his chest exposed in the best of ways. Another heavy roll of his hips and that same, pale chest heaved forward in an attempt to push him closer to the friction despite the hands holding him down. Eyebrows furrowed in frustration and light eyes glared up at the other, awarding him another quick thrust against his hips. Full lips parted around unspoken words and his legs fell open so he could feel more. His ankles hooked around Akashi’s lower back and pulled.

His attempts weren’t so well met this time. A thin smile curved Akashi’s lips. One hand left the other’s wrist, while his other gripped Kuroko’s throat. He could feel the boy under him swallow and pushed a bit harder, forcing him down into the pillows as his own body followed. 

“Don’t move,” he warned, breath brushing past Kuroko’s ear and making him freeze. The hand on his throat left him and the smile became crooked. Lips moved down his throat, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses on his jaw and Adam’s apple before he bit roughly at the join of his shoulder to his neck. Kuroko cringed, but did his best to stay still other than turning up his face to expose more of his throat to the other. His eyes flickered over to Kagami again, who’s brow was furrowed in concentration and seemed about ready to leap out of his seat. 

Akashi noticed his gaze, but didn’t bother to stop. He didn’t need the attention, just the reactions. He mouthed across the other’s shoulders and nipped at his collarbones, feeling the way Kuroko’s chest twitched closer to him more than he actually saw it. He leaned away, taking a moment to remember the way the smaller boy looked pinned under him and keening for more. The milky white skin of his chest was blotchy and red, the flush crawling up his shoulders and neck to color his face and ears. Grinning, he glanced over at their observer. 

“He’s watching you so closely-- can you see how much he wants you?”

The current teammates both flinched at his words, their stare never breaking. “He's just as desperate as you are, look what you're doing to him.”

Kuroko felt his chest tighten the longer he watched Kagami. Fingers wound into the soft sheets under him, his only restraint from reaching out to the boy in the chair. He waited.

Akashi ducked his head again, his other hand slipping from where its grip had loosened around thin wrists. He dedicated his attention to the chest bared for him, hands finding a hold on the other's ribs, fingers slotting between gentle ripples hinting at bones hidden under soft skin. He swiped his thumbs over sensitive nipples before rolling them under the pad of his fingers, fully enjoying the feeling of them hardening at his attention. He knew Kuroko was still watching Kagami, but he also knew the all-too intense eyes of the newcomer were following his movements just a moment after they happened, taking in the aftershocks as they trembled through Kuroko’s body. 

Warmth pooled in the immobile boy’s stomach as a hot mouth slid up his torso, following the curve of his ribcage up to one of his nipples. Akashi’s tongue pressed wet heat to the sensitive nerves before lips closed around it in a thin seal. He pulled away, a sudden shock of cold air hitting dampened skin, for only a moment then returned with a light kiss which gave way to gentle teeth tugging. Another kiss, open-mouthed and dangerous when paired with the jolt of pleasure caused by another intentional brush of hips together, and his mouth left Kuroko’s chest. He traveled downwards again, occasionally letting himself indulge in a more supple spot of skin at his stomach, his hips, the tops of his thighs. Kuroko began to wriggle impatiently under Akashi, eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to remain moderately calm. He momentarily lost himself when his shorts and boxers were slowly eased down enough for Akashi to scrape his teeth along the join of his thigh, though the redhead avoided his throbbing erection in his journey lower still. Frustration was beginning to ebb at his patience, lined with desperation to be touched where he most wanted to be touched. 

Pale thighs were spread again once the impeding pants were tossed away somewhere in the room and Akashi began marking the skin there with harsh teeth and unapologetic kisses, purpling the milky skin like large violets blooming at the end of winter. He pulled himself away from delicate legs in order to hover over more sensitive skin. His hot breaths sank into Kuroko’s cock, which pulsed painfully at the feeling. Desperate eyes met the confident gaze of the man between his legs before Akashi slid his eyes to something at the side of the room. Kuroko’s eyes followed, becoming slightly more pleading when they met with the sight of Kagami palming himself with those large hands of his. He didn't look ashamed at all to be seen that way-- if anything, he drank in the attention as eagerly as Kuroko, shifting his legs apart enough to give the other two a better angle on the steadily forming wet spot on his pants. When Akashi squeezed tight on his thighs, Kuroko’s gaze snapped back over to his taunting grin and heavy gaze. 

“Should I ask him to join us?”

Out of focus eyes squinted in an attempt to concentrate as a quiet “please” filled the gaping silence. 

Akashi beckoned more than actually invited him over, confident eyes meeting his more possessive gaze as he watched Kuroko. When he noticed the look, however, his efforts were quick to be put towards moving towards the two on the bed as quickly, and  _ effectively _ , as possible. He sacrificed a significant percentage of his speed in order to take Akashi’s lead in teasing the blue haired boy sprawled out on the bed. He kept his eyes trained on Kuroko as he stepped forward, a cocky little smirk tugging at his lips. He slowly crawled over the smaller boy, not noticing and not caring if Akashi was moving out of the way. His arms created a sort of barrier, preventing Kuroko from being able to do anything,

Not that he wanted to.

Akashi had relocated to Kuroko’s side, where he was now stroking his shoulder as Kagami took the lead for a while. A hungry mouth latched onto his pale neck, sucking at the skin with the intention to leave a mark. Those lips kept pressing against him wherever they could reach while hands sought out what couldn’t be covered by his hot tongue and lips. Kuroko’s brow furrowed as he concentrated on not making any weird faces with these two watching him so closely and, while Kagami may have been distracted by the way the smaller boy jerked and twitched under him, Akashi was noticing the way Kuroko was clenching his jaw and squeezing his eyes shut against the pleasure. Grinning, he waiting until Kagami had cleared the way before grabbing roughly at his jaw, forcing him to look in the other’s direction.

“Keep your eyes open.” His voice was low but maintained all of the power and control as if he were growling the order into his ear. He released him, but Kuroko’s eyes didn’t leave him until Kagami, frustrated by a lack of attention, took over where Akashi had left off and took him into his mouth. For once, his mostly unreadable exterior gave way to a shocked gasp. Akashi was pleased to note that his eyes stayed open as he recovered from the sudden jolt of pleasure and looked down at the lips wrapped around his cock and the cheeks hollowed out to hold him tighter. 

Another mouth was attached to his shoulders and neck, hands reaching out across his chest to hold him down as Kagami gripped his thighs tighter, large hands pulling at the delicate skin, blunt nails leaving red marks in their wake as they scraped and dug in for a solid hold when the world felt like it was slipping away to turn to pleasure.

Kuroko was easily ready to lose himself completely, what with Kagami basically swallowing him down and Akashi scratching none too gently at his chest and his mouth sucking hard at increasingly darkened skin, but then, with the urging of Akashi’s foot to his shoulder, Kagami pulled away with a lewd  _ pop _ . Suddenly, there were no mouths on him, and the hands were no longer scratching but now were being used to keep him from thrusting up into nothing.

“What did I tell you about moving?”

A whine, just loud enough to perk the interest of Kagami, who was crawling back up his body grinning like a ravenous fool. “Maybe we should punish him,” he suggested, eyes not moving away from the increasingly frustrated boy under him.

“Maybe not,” Kuroko gritted between clenched teeth, coming down just a bit from the brink of his orgasm. But he knew this was an argument he was going to lose, inevitably. The two redheads currently looming over him had much stronger personalities than he did. He let his head fall against the pillows, resigning himself to whatever fate was coming.

Akashi narrowed his eyes at Kuroko, a wry grin spreading over his face to mirror that of Kagami’s. “For once, I think you have an excellent idea.” He leaned over, Kagami subsequently moving to the side so he could watch, and pulled Kuroko’s face to his, lips crashing together in a messy kiss until Akashi chose to force him back into submission. Teeth nipped roughly at kiss-swollen lips while one hand slid down Kuroko’s heaving chest to slide his fingers around the base of his cock. He tugged once, mouthing at the smaller boy’s jaw when he broke away to gasp for desperately needed air, before tightening the ring of his fingers around the base again. Kagami seemed to understand and returned to sucking the other off, his mouth and tongue working to undo any sense of control Kuroko might have felt in the situation as Akashi continued his ministrations on Kuroko’s jaw and neck. 

He was so close. They had brought him there twice now without relief and the discomfort of his throbbing erection was beginning to turn to pain. Forgetting Akashi’s directions, he shut his eyes tightly and clutched at whatever was in reach-- the sheets, then Akashi’s shoulder where it leaned over him, then Kagami’s hair. Forgetting even his own self-control, he croaked out a broken plea, so quiet that someone else in the room might have missed it. But Akashi didn’t. It was what he had been waiting for. He grinned as he bit into the smaller boy’s shoulder, quickly releasing his hold on his cock. Kagami had sensed the shift in mood when Akashi’s teasing turned to benevolence (though he doubted that would last), and took his mouth off of Kuroko, electing to instead watch what was about to happen. 

With a soft cry, the blue haired boy arched off the bed, his feet desperately seeking out leverage in the tangled sheets at the bottom of the bed. Deft fingers twisted into the fabric, having fallen from Kagami’s hair when he rose while his other hand clutched at Akashi, blunt nails leaving bright red welts in their wake. Kagami licked his lips, still tasting the other boy’s cock on them, and watched. Kuroko’s chest heaved with the force of his climax and his face pressed into the pillows as he caught his breath.

Tired hips were still thrusting into nothing when Kagami became aware of the still present bulge in his pants. From where he lay next to Kuroko, Akashi spoke with such calm clarity that Kagami wondered if he’d done this exact situation before. 

“Aren’t you going to take care of your teammate?”

The sound that came from Kuroko’s lips almost didn’t exist. It was like a sigh or a gasp, so soft that only Akashi heard the way it’s breath was laced with excitement as well as fatigue. Kagami shifted, not knowing what to anticipate but very turned on and eager to see how things would pan out.

“Maybe he should just take care of himself.”

For a moment, Kagami took this to mean that he was shit out of luck and would have to rub himself off in the bathroom or once the other two left (though it didn’t look like Kuroko would be leaving any time soon), but that was before Akashi started giving orders again.

He seemed all to pleased as he spoke just loud enough to be heard over Kuroko’s panting breaths, but with enough firmness to assure that it wasn’t a suggestion.

“On your hands and knees.”

Kuroko complied, turning himself over and pulling his knees under his body. The sight offering itself up to Kagami at that moment was akin to a siren’s call. He was suddenly flush up against the other, his own erection brushing up against Kuroko, who was now leaning back into the touch as if starved for it. 

Akashi settled himself neatly in front of Kuroko, reaching over to the bedside table to grab a box of condoms and the small bottle of lube Kagami had set out for him. He tossed the objects over to him with a grin which caused an excited little ripple to run through Kagami’s body. “Go ahead-- take what you’d like.”

He groaned, quickly dropping his shorts and boxers to pool around his knees, opening the bottle to pour its contents out on his fingers. His hands smoothed over the delicate shape of Kuroko’s body, one hand dipping to ease a single digit into the other, working him open as slowly as he could stand with the way Kuroko was grinding back into the pressure. The first finger was joined by a second, then a third, all thrusting firmly into him as his cock grew hard again. 

Kuroko furrowed his brow in concentration, doing his best to relax as his over-sensitive body responded to the attention. Just as Kagami was pulling his fingers out in favor of something else, Kuroko was suddenly very aware of the way Akashi was shifting in front of him. One eye peeked open to see pants being unfastened and dropped, each movement unrushed with self control that Kagami would rarely show. As Kagami pressed his dick against Kuroko’s eager opening, Akashi was sliding himself against Kuroko’s lips, encouraging them to part and take him as he was also filled by the man behind him. 

Generously, he opened his mouth, though he was unable to control himself much as Kagami thrusted into him. He pulled out just as suddenly before using his strong hands to pull Kuroko back onto his cock, forcing him to take all that he physically could. 

Akashi grinned, savoring the feeling of hot breaths against his dick. He twined his fingers into Kuroko’s hair, tugging harshly to get his attention back on other matters. Lips closed around him, and the force of Kagami thrusting into Kuroko caused an easy rhythm to synch up to. 

Blue eyes shut as Kuroko was filled from both ends. He tried his best to suck Akashi’s cock even as Kagami was hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves so perfectly, but felt more than a bit relieved when the boy in front of him took charge, thrusting himself into Kuroko’s mouth and holding him in place by his hair. He was completely exhausted, yet the two others on the bed didn’t seem to be having a similar problem.

Kagami thrust desperately into him, large hands digging purple and blue bruises into the other’s hips. Akashi kept up with the frantic pace, though he was obviously in more control of himself than the other. His fingers wound firmly in Kuroko’s hair, tugging just enough to remind the fair boy who was in charge of the situation. 

When a hand found his hardening erection, a cry was muffled against the coarse hair at the base of Akashi’s cock. Frantic, his own hand reached out for the other, torn between pulling it off of him and holding it tighter around him. The decision was made for him, Kagami pumping him in time with his forceful thrusts. He was the first to cum this time, stilling where he had settled deep in Kuroko. The much smaller boy could feel him pulsing steadily as he reached his orgasm, grinding against Kuroko’s ass. 

His hand didn’t stop, however, and he continued to rub Kuroko until he also climaxed with a cry significantly louder than any of his earlier noises, muffled by the cock which was currently slipping from his wide jaw. Strings of spit connected the two before dropping off onto the sheets below them. Kuroko panted, trying to catch his breath before taking Akashi back into his mouth. He needed to finish him off, as well, or face another punishment. That was the way things were with Akashi. He goes until he is satisfied, regardless of his partner’s exhaustion (though it was never unenjoyable or painful for them, after all he did get most of his enjoyment from their pleasure). Desperate, he licked and sucked at the still swollen cock until, finally, Akashi pulled himself from Kuroko’s warm mouth so he could see the way his cum pooled on his tongue, beading on his lips. Some had missed, dripping down his chin. Smiling, Akashi caught it before it hit the sheets in a rare showing of respect for Kagami. He slipped the finger with his own cum back into Kuroko’s mouth, pleased with the way the other closed his lips around it, licking it clean with his soft tongue. 

Kagami pulled out, having caught his breath, and pulled the condom from himself, tying it quickly and tossing it off in the trash. He made a face when it missed the basket, but couldn’t be bothered to retrieve it and put it where it belonged. He prefered to watch the way Akashi interacted with Kuroko. The redhead was gentle in touching him, despite the possession that was still very clear in his actions. He held the other’s face in one hand, watching the way he squirmed. Kagami’s hand was still on him and he was very torn between thrusting into it again and wanting to pull away, body still reeling from his first orgasm and overly sensitive from his second. Akashi held him steady as he quivered, arms feeling weak beneath his own weight, before releasing him in favor of getting out of the bed. With that, Kuroko collapsed onto the bedsheets, body heaving from the effort it had taken to keep up with the other two boys. Kagami didn’t really know what to do with himself. He didn’t want to bother the smaller boy who was still trying to catch his breath, but he also didn’t want to leave his side and miss a moment of him. 

Akashi returned with a handful of tissues to mop up what could be cleaned from the mess the three had created. He rolled Kuroko onto his back, not showing any real care for the other boy. He was efficient, to say the least. 

After cleaning off the sheets, he took what tissues were still dry and used them to wipe the cum which had smeared onto Kuroko’s stomach and thighs. Here, his hands were more gentle in their actions, though whether that was from affection or caution Kagami wasn’t sure. Regardless, Kuroko was still now, his breathing evened out into something more human sounding. Akashi went to toss out the tissue, pulling his pants back over his hips and grimacing at the condom which had landed on the ground. 

Glancing over his shoulder, he spoke as if discussing the weather. “He isn’t big on intimacy after sex, but if you can get him into the bath you can probably get a few more rounds out of him.”

Eyes widening at the idea, Kagami rushed into the bathroom to run the water.


End file.
